


【授權翻譯】重新開始 Starting Again

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 戰後，斯內普在一間病房休養。赫敏同樣。短故事。AU。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】重新開始 Starting Again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starting Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447648) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

奄奄一息的斯內普被四處搜索的醫療女巫找到了，很不情願地被救了回來。

他們難道沒發覺他已經沒有什麼能付出的了嗎？他在侍奉兩個主人的時候已經把自己耗盡了。

他留意到格蘭傑女孩也在同一間康復病房內，她異常的疲憊沉靜令他有了比必要更多的擔心。

波特和韋斯萊來了探望，斯內普發現自己接受了波特對自己早日康復的誠摯祝福。

斯內普用自己半睜半閉的雙眼看到了格蘭傑在聽到韋斯萊大聲地鼓勵她「振作起來」後的僵硬。

疲勞過度[1]，他聽到那些醫療女巫不自在的低語。

同樣耗盡了，他想。

這時候斯內普留意到赫敏快速地瞥了他一眼。有時候他們目光相交，他也沒有冷笑。

他是他們兩個中最先出院的，他在離開前看著赫敏，在找尋著……什麼？

赫敏於是對他微笑，眼中有著鼓勵和溫暖。

斯內普的頭向她傾斜，目光溫柔。

他賣掉了他在蜘蛛尾巷的的房子，搬到了一家在霍格默德的小屋，希望能重新出發。

某天有人躊躇地敲了門……那是赫敏。

「哈囉。」她堅定地說。

斯內普微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> [1]burned out  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
